And You Saved Me
by Shisanpa
Summary: They say karma can be a bitch. That fate can bite you in the ass. But does that include the whole human race? What happens when all faith is lost in the battle of humans vs. titans. Who will come to save them. Who will come to rekindle the flame of passionate justice.
1. Do You Have The Resolve?

***Disclaimer*: This is an SNK AU in which Eren isn't a human that transforms into a titan but a titan that turns into a human. The first couple chapters might sound a bit repetitive if you've ever read The Hunter by, the9tard of Rogue by, RedCoaster and this story was inspired by them but, things are going to go a lot faster than with most fanfictions. The story will end at episode 25 of the anime and I'm not including the manga, pairings will appear later. I hope you enjoy anyway!****  
*****~Thank You~*****  
**  
A titan stared into a deep lake inside of wall Maria. It's reflection cast beneath the tall forest canopy onto the rippling waters. Its features were less than pretty. A hooked nose hung between two bright emeralds. Its eyes were accented by dark circles, instead of eyelashes, and a browless gaze. Its long chiseled face gave a lipless grimace, which was hidden beneath long dark brown hair, as though it were angry with the world. It frowned at its features, completely displeased with how terrifying it looked. As gentle as the creature was its face kept many at bay all except for the animals it enjoyed watching. It looked up and sighed, steam billowing through its serrated teeth and into the fall air. Through the autumn colored leaves orange sunlight dappled down to the forest floor signaling that it will be dark soon. The titan stretched then stood to its full fifteen meter height, muscles rippling beneath its leathery tanned skin. Wind blew rustling leaves and carrying the scent of leaf fall. But something else hung in the air. A tainted perfume and stuck to the beast's nostrils.

Blood... human blood...

There was no discerning the pungent odor that was all too familiar to the titan. Almost every time humans ventured into titan's forest the smell of blood always wafted through the trees. Did they not know coming here was dangerous?

The titan usually kept to itself and out of the way of humans from fear of being captured or killed. This time was no different. But, just as the titan was about to wander off a screech pierced the air. It froze and peered over its taunt shoulder. Its elfish ears twisted forward straining to listen. Another agonizing cry split the tranquil atmosphere and caused the titan to cringe. That was no animal in pain the scream was distinctly human. The titan shook its head trying to not let curiosity get the better of it. One more cry hit the beast's ears and it couldn't help itself. The titan turned and began to follow the sounds of pain and the scent of blood. 

**-POV Swap-****  
** A young girl struggled against the ties that bound her hands together and held them around her back. Her jet-black hair matted with blood and grey eyes puffy and red. A man held her over his shoulder but was obviously having trouble holding the wriggling female. She knocked her head against his and he dropped her with a grunt. Another man walked up to the now fallen girl and began to kick her repeatedly. She cried out in pain but soon fell to quiet sobs. The other man picked himself up, "Dammit! How're we supposed to get to the wall if she won't stay still?" He exclaimed. "Relax Urs..." The man who had finished abusing the girl cooed, "I don't think she'll be much of a problem now." Urs looked at the damage done to the girl and frowned. "Hey c'mon now Amal don't go bruising her up. If she's too beat up then no one'll buy her." Urs spoke exasperated. Amal snorted then spat on the bloody face of the whimpering child then said; "Personally I'd rather just kill her and get it over with. She's only half Japanese y'know." Urs glared at the taller man, "Well, if you hadn't killed her mother-" He stopped upon seeing his partner glaring daggers at him. Urs sighed and picked himself up. Looking up, the stout man could see nightfall approaching fast, "We need to get going." Urs stated bluntly. He reached for the girl but she kicked his hand away. With a growl Urs kicked her over and hauled her over his shoulder. "C'mon." He said. Almal nodded and followed his comrade deeper into titan territory. 

**-POV SWAP-****  
**The titan continued to follow the scent of salty copper. It had become stronger since the titan had first started following the smell. Then, through the thick trees and darkness the titan spotted a tiny glow. It was insignificant compared to the surrounding blackness but it glowed brighter than anything. The titan could also scent the smell of blood closet to the light so it decided to follow it. Keeping low to the ground the titan crept slowly towards the light. The massive being made it to the edge of the trees that bordered a clearing. In the clearing two human men moved quickly. One was holding the bright light the other held what the titan assumed was a small child. The child was struggling and obviously didn't want to go with the men. The titan tilted its head at this. Why didn't the men just let the child go? Where were they going? Through the swarming thoughts in its mind the titan continued to observe as the man dropped the squirming child. The man let out a string of curses as he attempted to pick up the child again but the attempts were futile. Annoyed, the man with the light out it down then stomped over to the girl. The next thing he did made the titan's stomach flip.

He kicked the child over and over again.

The titan couldn't even begin to comprehend why the man would do this; something so cruel to something so innocent. It wasn't right! And it hurt so much to watch. To listen to that small bloody bundle cry out like that.  
The titan felt something well up in his chest. Wait... when did it start calling itself a 'he'. Well, that didn't matter to him now. Right now he had to help that child. Newfound resolve pushed him forward to act. One thought ran through his mind. He had to save her!


	2. Brace Yourself

**Let's finally meet Mikasa! Also Urs and Amal are just to random guys I thought of for plot's sake. I recommend listening to The Ecstacy of Gold by,Ennio Morricone when reading this chapter. I find it's strangely fitting for at least the first part of the chapter. Anywaaayy enjoy!****  
*****~Thank You~***

Amal turned to look over his shoulder for the hundredth time. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watch. By the time both he and Urs made it to the rendezvous it was dark. Now all they had to do was wait for their boss to show up. Why on earth did the boss choose to meet in the heart of titan territory was beyond Amal but all he cared about was getting his money and getting the hell out of here. So they waited in silence, save for the now muffled cries of their cargo. Amal heard Urs light a smoke and turned towards him. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Amal said. Urs blew out a cloud of smoke, "Now you think about it. You weren't so worried earlier." Amal shook his head, looking around he said with apprehension, "I'm just sayin' we ought to be careful." Urs merely gave a 'hmphf' and returned to his smoke. A pause of silence then, "GAAAHH!" Amal jumped at the sudden scream. The girl had somehow got the gag loose and was screaming her head off... again. Amal, feeling frustrated, was fed up with this and raised his boot. "Shut the fuck u-" Just as he was going to slam his foot on the girl's face the ground shook like nothing he had ever felt before. The girl's grey eyes widened at something past him. Amal turned slowly just to face the massive face of a fifteen... meter... titan.  
Amal's mouth dropped and Urs, who was now facing the monster, let his cigarette drop out of his mouth. The titan unleashed a deafening roar, paralyzing all three of the humans. Amal backed away stuttering, bumping into Urs. Urs looked to the girl then to Amal then, without warning, scooped up the child took off leaving Amal alone with the beast.  
**-POV Swap-**  
The titan looked after the running man and was about to take off after him when a sudden searing pain bloomed in his left eye. The small man with the light had thrown said light straight into his eye! He roared in pain shaking his head, drool flinging from side to side. He clawed at his eye desperate to get the glass out. The titan dug his massive fingers into his eyeball and ripped it out of its socket. It hissed as it landed with a squishy thud.  
He was _pissed_, angrier than ever before. Not just because of his missing eye but because the running man was getting away. He ran off, making sure to squish the light man on the way.  
**-POV Swap-****  
** Urs could do nothing but watch as his friend was obliterated under the titan's massive foot. Nevertheless He ran, though he knew running from the massive creature wouldn't matter. He still continued to run, the girl tucked under his arm. Turning a corner, the criminal found an oddly shaped tree. It roots were tall and looked as though they were uprooted. Underneath the tall roof of roots a cave was snuggly kept in the darkness. Urs gave a crooked smile as he ducked in. Holding the girl by her hair he took a folding knife from his pocket and waved it in her face. "If you so much a sneeze I'll cut your throat." He threatened.  
Silence passed and Urs thought they were in the clear. He stepped outside the cave. There was nary a sound, no owls hooting nor wolves howling. Not even the wind or moon wanted to be present for what was to happen next.  
The crack of branches and a hard pressure on his back was all Urs could make out as he was violently thrown back into the cave like a rag doll. He and the girl bounced and tumbled out and into the open, where the titan was waiting. Urs quickly recovered and looked up to see the titan gazing kindly at the girl. Urs looked between the girl and titan. He jumped and clasped his arm around her throat waving the knife. "A-Alright you ugly shit let us pass or you'll n-never see this girl again!" Urs threatened shakily.  
**-POV Swap-**  
Damn! How did the running man know he was trying to save the child? Well he couldn't act now, not with the human waving that sharp stick around so close to the girl's face. And the titan doubted he'd be fast enough to stop him. If only he could get the weapon away from the man... the girl! She was close enough to grab it. But she looked paralyzed, just staring at the titan. The titan stared back with a pleading look. She needed to fight. She had to fight for her freedom! This sudden expression startled the girl. Her dark eyes widened but she made no move to act

The titan looked from the knife to the girl hoping she would make the association, she uprolled her eyes to the weapon with some understanding. She snatched the knife up and bounced out of the stunned man's grasp.  
Now she stood opposite of the man, just standing. "Heh, I bet you don't even know how to use that. Just c'mere before you get hurt." The man chuckled with a sly smile. The girl held the knife with a death grip. "I said come _here_!" The wood of the knife's handle splintered and the girl charged. A flash of lightening and the man fell dead in a pool of his own blood. The girl was heaving breaths as she stared at the body like an exhausted race horse. She slowly turned as though moving took every last once of strength and began to stumble away.  
She fell and the titan grunted at this. Although she was strong, he had to admit, she was still a little girl. Poor thing, he couldn't just leave her out her alone. Making up his mind the titan slowly reached to the small human with an outstretched hand. His massive fingers brushed her back causing her to turn around. She looked at the titan with dull grey eyes that made the titan flinch. The look she gave him made his stomach knot with pity. It was so... dead. It was like the look someone has after they had been through years of traumatic hardships.  
The titan gazed at her with tender eyes but widened them at what the girl did next. She leaned into his warm touch. The titan's heart swelled with adoration for the human. He then gently, as though he were handling the most fragile material, wrapped his fingers around her tiny frame. Cupping his hands to ensure the child's safety, he stood. Throughout the whole movement the girl didn't cry or scream she just let the titan hold her. The titan was overall surprised by her actions or lack of really. He looked down at her, a smile forced on his ugly face and she looked back with only a glimmer of hope reflecting in her eyes.  
A crack of thunder startled the titan. He looked around and smelled the air. Yep, there was a storm nearby. He turned to the massive tree and had an idea. He moved towards it then crouched down. Thankfully the space under the tall roots was big enough for the titan to squeeze in. He could keep the girl sheltered in here, at least until the rain stopped. Without another moments hesitation he clambered in, clutching the girl gingerly in his palm.  
**-POV Swap-**  
Inside the giant oak it was dark and humid. The cold stone ground was densely covered in fluffy green moss and lichens. Stalactites and stalagmites, along with some very strange looking mushrooms, decorated the interior of the hollow rock in a low light of bioluminescence. The massive cave also had an echo that reverberated every time the titan moved.

Despite the beauty of it all Mikasa was stunned by just everything; her parents' death, the death of the two men that had kidnapped her in an attempt to sell her, and now an intelligent titan who wanted to protect her. The raven-haired girl had trouble thinking with her frazzled nerves but now she was starting to take in the full weight of the situation. A titan had saved her. A titan! The thought was so ludicrous Mikasa could barley comprehend it. The same savage beasts that were so hell-bent on ending humanity had saved her. And despite this, _'I have never felt so grateful...'_ Mikasa thought. It was true. Until now had she ever appreciated life like she does now. But she couldn't help but crumble to the pain; to the agony that had scarred her and left her face permanently sculpted with shock. She hurt everywhere and yet the comforting warmth of the titan's skin eased her. Speaking of which, the clumsy being was trying to squeeze into the cave under the tree. Mikasa could see rain pouring outside the entrance and relaxed. She felt so calm in the massive beast's presence, it was strange.  
The titan, after getting comfortable, was curled up and was now cradling her small body in his hands close to his chest. Or Mikasa thought it was a 'he' it did have very masculine features. She looked up to find the titan staring at her, _'My, what eyes does he have.'_ Mikasa thought almost losing herself in those pools of deep emerald that radiated even brighter than the glowed fungi around them. They held such a depth of intelligence, passion, and ferocity that even some people she knew didn't have.  
The titan grunted, blowing stem from his nose and the girl looked away. Mikasa took that as a way to say "go to sleep" but she wasn't sure. Still she made herself comfortable in the folds of skin in the titan's palm. Relishing in the warmth she felt her drift into a most certain dreamless sleep.


	3. End Of A Small Sanctuary

**Author's Notes: ****So so sorry for the delay, school and what not blah blah... I edited this chapter on my phone (something i will never do again) so if there are errors anywhere tell me and I'll fix them. Chapter 4 will take some time to develop so bear with me. Anyhoo I hope you enjoy!**

***~Thank You~* ****_**

The titan watched the tiny chest of the small human sleeping in his palm. A peaceful expression was drawn on his obscure face as he observed her steady rhythm. Up, down, up, down and so on. He had lain awake out of fear from crushing her under his massive body and also to keep an eye in the weather. Fat drops of water continuously fell beyond the mouth of the cave. The titan watched on with tired eyes, his lids heavy with the need to sleep but he would not give in. The titan would always try to stay up past his internal clock like a stubborn child. Trying to best his instincts for sleep and instead would stay up an hour or so after. He has improved on this as tonight was his best ongoing record.

Minutes passed that felt like hours until the rain finally gave way to a gentle sprinkle. The titan decided it was time to move. Reluctant to wake the child, he softly prodded his finger against her back. She woke with a start, jerking violently and looking up with wide eyes. They relaxed however to an emotionless half-liddled gaze. The titan's elfish ears flick at this detail and he let out a soft croon. She looked away towards the outside. The titan was quiet and took the cue to leave.

With great effort, the massive being shuffled out of the comfy hollow rock and out into the darkness and rain. The droplets sizzled on his skin. The titan cupped his hands, creating a awning of flesh for the small human in his palm. He looked down past his hands. The corpse of the short man had disappeared, probably consumed by wolves or washed away. The titan believed the latter was true, wolves left scraps behind. Looking around the massive being wondered where to begin. He guessed he should take the girl home but where exactly... He got an idea. The titan gazed down at the girl through the spaces in his fingers; her small figure was curled up in a shivering ball wrapped in ragged clothing. The titan looked with pity but decided to get on with his plan.  
Opening his cupped hands, the giant brought his face down to the small human and took a deep breath. As he inhaled her scent the pale girl sat still while the titan's nose hovered over her, her coal-black hair rising up then down with the titan's breaths.

After her scent was imprinted in his mind the titan sniffed around, looking for her trail of scent. The smell of rain masked most of the scents in the area with a musky odor but sure enough the titan's keen nose picked up a faint trail of the girl going north. He clasped his hands again, leaving an opening for air to blow in for the girl, and took one lumbering step after another, following the sweet human smell. 

Minutes passed while the titan progressed when he felt the girl start to shiver again against the folds of skin in his palm. He looked down at his hands quizzically.

Surely he was warm enough, right? Apparently not because the girl won't stop shivering. There was nothing he could really do now but hope she will survive, unless... 

The area they were now in was familiar to the titan. They were traveling through a ring of trees that encircled a small decimated village. The titan often avoided this village from fear of being captured but now that he thought about it the village did look abandoned and the smell of human was very stale although the stench of death hung around the homes like a thin cloak. The titan huffed knowing his decision was needed to save the girl's life.

He gathered his courage and stepped out into the wide opening. The giant took several cautious paces toward the cluster of human homes. The smell of decay left the titan feeling queasy but he continued on. The titan stopped at one building in particular the tiny establishment only made it to the titan's massive ankle. The building was decorated with sticks made of rock and colorful sheets of clear stone. On the very tallest peak of the building a small ornament stood but it was too small for the titan to see.

The titan bent down and reached forward. He gripped the roof and ripped it off. He haphazardly dropped the top of the building which shattered into tiny pieces. The titan paid no mind to this and looked inside. The stale scent of death fanned heavily from the broken interior.

And, much to his mortification, the titan found the source of the deathly smell.

Inside hundreds of tiny human bones were strewn about many still had rotting clothing on.

The titan swallowed down the bile in his throat and kept on with his mission. He shifted his clawed finger around in the cluster of bones in an almost vain attempt to find any piece of salvageable clothing. He was about to pull away with drooping ears when something caught his eye. A shock of red stood out among the mostly neutral colors of fabrics. Reaching down, the titan pinched the long string of cloth and lifted it up. A whole skeleton hung by its neck from the... scarf was it? The titan shivered in repulsion. He began to shake the skeleton trying to fling it away only to have the skull pop off and the rest of the body tumbled to the ground like a headless rag doll. The titan blinked but pushed the thought of what might have happened here. Instead he gently waved the dust out of the scarf and opened his left hand.

The child was now sitting upright and was looking at him stone-faced but still shivering. The titan brought his other hand over her head. Then carefully, to not decapitate the delicate human, he wound the scarf around her head, letting it unceremoniously drop on the top of her head. The titan grunted at his sloppy work but shrugged and turned his attention back to the task at hand. Cupping his hands once again the titan exited the clearing.  
**-POV SWAP-  
** Mikasa could do nothing but marvel at the titan's actions. This gentle giant was actually caring for her and not trying to eat her alive. _'This is all so bizarre...'_ the almond eyed girl thought.

Since they had left the cave the titan had seemed anxious to get somewhere. Mikasa was almost certain it or he wanted to keep her as a pet. But fortunately that was not the case. Mikasa suspected the titan was trying to get her home and she came to this conclusion after the behemoth had sniffed her, trying to capture her scent like a dog sniffing for food.  
When the titan had taken to a destroyed village that Mikasa recognized from her days of coming to do errands with her parents Mikasa's suspicions about the titan's motives changed. In a hysterical panic she had curled into herself, quivering in fear that the titan would leave her here. The thought was terrifying for the 8-year old.

But instead he opened his hand and wrapped her head in a scarf. The scarf was warm but it stank of age yet surprisingly the deep maroon color had stayed vibrant despite years of neglect.  
The titan huffed at her and then started to move on. Mikasa gripped the scarf, her small panic attack now remedied.

The giant creature's footsteps thundered as they left the clearing like the dissipating storm clouds above. Beyond the crevices of the creature's hand, the raven haired girl could see they were nearing another village this time closer to the wall.

The titan stopped. Mikasa could see they were at the edge of the forest. The titan then opened his hand and let out a soft grunt. Mikasa looked back. He jerked his head gesturing to the village, a questioning look on his obscure face. Mikasa wetted her lips and squinted at the village. It looked very familiar. "Yes that's the one." Her voice felt raspy and foreign but the titan seemed to pick it up.

After giving a curt nod he quietly walked around the border of trees. Suddenly Mikasa saw a very familiar wagon. "Stop!" She ordered. To her surprise the monster obeyed, looking at her with a confused expression. Mikasa pointed at the wagon, "Down there, I know those people. Could you... let me down?" She asked. The giant looked to the wagon, nostrils flaring, before bending over and lowering his cradled hand.

Mikasa hopped off the titan's. She looked up stone faced before turning away and running towards the wagon. The passengers of the wagon jumped at her presence before meeting her halfway for an embrace. The young girl looked back only to see nothing but darkness. For the first time, and for the last time, Mikasa let a small smile grace her lips past her tears as she hugged the doctor and his wife_. 'Thank you titan.'_

**End Notes: ****I told ya I'd beef these chapters up! I hope you guys enjoyed this nice looong chapter and I hope to see you again soon!**


End file.
